Little Hao Hao
by Xu Hana
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan tentang JunHao. Kid! Jun x Kid!Hao. Jun (Moon Junhui/Wen Junhui) x The8 (Seo Myungho/Xu Minghao) / Seventeen's fanfiction.


Pagi hari di sebuah taman kanak-kanak di daerah Incheon telah dipadati oleh murid beserta orang tua mereka. Tangan-tangan mungil itu saling berkaitan dengan tangan orang tua masing-masing. Celotehan lucu terus mengalir, menambah riuh suasana sekolah itu. Maklum saja, ini adalah hari pertama mereka memasuki dunia sekolah. Tentu saja rasa penasaran pasti muncul, mengingat mereka akan memasuki lingkungan yang sama sekali berbeda. Hal itu menunjukkan semangat mereka untuk memasuki lingkungan baru tersebut. Tak terkecuali dengan seorang anak lelaki manis yang dengan penuh semangat menarik tangan sang ibu untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Nampaknya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai harinya sebagai seorang murid taman kanak-kanak.

" _Mama_ cepat! Hao sudah tidak sabar ketemu teman baru!" katanya sambil tetap menarik tangan ibunya.

"Sabar, sayang. Teman barunya tidak akan lari kok." ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu. "Dan ingat sayang, kita sekarang di Korea. Jadi..."

"Baiklah, _eomma_..." sahut sang anak dengan bahasa Korea berlogat China yang terdengar menggemaskan itu, sambil sedikit mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. Ia tidak lagi menarik tangan milik ibunya karena kedua tangan itu sekarang terlipat di depan dadanya.

" _Aigoo, uri Minghao eui neomu gwiyeowo_ (Ya ampun, Minghao menggemaskan sekali)." kata sang ibu sambil mengusap pipi sang anak. Tangannya segera meraih tubuh anak bernama Minghao itu ke dalam dekapannya sambil melangkah menuju taman kanak-kanak yang berada tidak jauh d depan mereka.

" _Eomma_ , Minghao bisa jalan sendiri..." rengeknya. Ia berusaha turun dari dekapan ibunya. Sang ibu menuruti permintaan anak manisnya itu karena mereka telah berada di depan sekolah sang anak.

"Minghao, dengarkan _eomma_. Jangan nakal ya? Belajar yang rajin. Maafkan _eomma_ karena tidak bisa menemani Minghao. Tapi, nanti _eomma_ akan menjemput Minghao. Jadi, tunggu _eomma_ ya?" nasihat sang ibu sambil mengusap pelan rambut anaknya. Minghao tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. Nampaknya dia paham dengan keadaan sang ibu yang merupakan _single parent_ , dimana dia harus bekerja sekaligus mengurus anak semata wayangnya sendirian.

"Iya, _eomma_. Minghao janji akan jadi anak baik dan belajar yang rajin. _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu _eomma_ pergi dulu." ujarnya sambil mencium kedua pipi anaknya itu. Berat memang meninggalkan sang anak, apalagi ini adalah hari pertama Minghao berada di luar dari lingkungan rumahnya sendirian. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ibu muda itu mulai menjauh diiringi lambaian tangan anak kesayangannya.

Setelah tubuh sang ibu menghilang dari pandangan, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru sekolah barunya. Ia melihat hampir seluruh murid ditemani orang tua mereka masing-masing. Hal ini sedikit membuatnya sedih. Namun seketika pandangannya tertuju kepada seorang anak lelaki bertubuh gembul yang sedang melihat ke sekitar tanpa ditemani siapapun. Minghao berpikir mungkin saja anak lelaki itu memiliki nasib yang sama dengan dirinya. Dengan senyum lebar, ia melangkah menuju anak tersebut sambil memegang kedua tali tas ranselnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ (Halo)." sapanya dengan logat yang tidak biasa. Maklum, ia bukan asli keturunan Korea. Ayahnya adalah keturunan China, sedangkan sang ibu keturunan China-Korea. Ia lahir di China, dan baru sekitar dua tahun menginjakkan kakinya di Korea untuk mengikuti sang ibu yang pindah tugas di Korea.

Anak lelaki itu menatap Minghao sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar sembari menjabat tangannya dengan gerakan yang berlebihan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Je ireumeun Boo Seungkwan ibnida. Manaesseo bangapseubnida._ (Halo. Namaku Boo Seungkwan. Senang berkenalan denganmu) _._ " sapanya senang sambil terus menggenggam tangan Minghao.

" _Je ireimeun Xu Minghao ibnida. Manaesseo bangapseubnida._ " balas Minghao yang tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah lucu Seungkwan.

"Hmm? Siu Minghao? Wah, namamu unik." seru Seungkwan sambil membuka mulutnya. Terpesona, mungkin.

"Bukan. Xu Minghao. Tapi panggil saja Minghao." kata Minghao dengan masih menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk kelas sama-sama." seru Seungkwan yang dengan semangat menarik tangan Minghao menuju kelas mereka. Mereka berdua melompat-lompat sembari menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan riang gembira menuju ke kelas yang berada di depan mereka.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10 KST. Waktu bagi murid taman kanak-kanak untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Minghao dan Seungkwan yang telah keluar dari kelas. Mereka berdiri di depan sekolah, menunggu penjemput yang akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumah. Celotehan riang terus terdengar, sesekali tawa muncul saat mereka saling bertukar cerita lucu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Seungkwan berseru secara tiba-tiba.

"Junsu- _hyeong_!" seru Seungkwan sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang anak yang memiliki paras hampir serupa dirinya.

"Seungkwan- _ie_!" balas anak bernama Junsu itu sambil berlari memeluk Seungkwan erat. Minghao yang melihatnya pun tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Seungkwan- _ie_ , dia siapa?" tanya Minghao sambil menatap dua orang di depannya secara bergantian.

"Minghao- _ya_ , ini _hyeong_ ku. Namanya Junsu. Dan _hyeong_ , ini teman baruku, Minghao." jelas Seungkwan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Seungkwan eui hyeong, Junsu ibnida_ (Halo. Saya kakak Seungkwan, Junsu)." kata Junsu dengan nada yang ceria.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, seonbae-nim. Jeoneun Seungkwan eui chingu, Xu Minghao ibnida_ (Halo. Saya teman Seungkwan, Xu Minghao)." balas Minghao yang memanggil Junsu dengan _seonbae_ (kakak kelas) karena melihat lambang salah satu sekolah dasar terjahit dibagian saku Junsu.

" _Aigoo, neomu gwiyeowoyo_ (Ya ampun, menggemaskan sekali)." Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Minghao pelan. "Minghao panggil _hyeong_ saja, tidak perlu panggil _seonbae-nim_. Minghao 'kan teman Seungkwan. Oh ya, kamu bukan orang Korea ya?" lanjut Junsu.

" _Ne, hyeong. Jeoneun Joongkook saram ibnida_ (Iya, kak. Saya orang China)." jawab Minghao.

"Hey, Junsu. Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali sih? Kau melupakanku ya?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang baru muncul. Keringat membasahi dahinya, membuat sebagian rambut menempel disana.

" _Omo!_ _Cheoseunghabnida, Junhui-ya_! (Astaga! Maaf, Junhui.)" seru Junsu. Ia menarik tangan Junhui dan terus mengucapkan maaf.

" _Gwenchanayo_ (Tidak apa-apa)." kata Junhui yang melihat temannya terus meminta maaf.

"Junhui- _hyeong_!" Seungkwan berseru senang. Ia menarik tangan Junhui yang telah dilepaskan Junsu dan menautkannya dengan tangan Minghao yang kembali menampilkan raut penasaran melihat seorang anak lelaki lain muncul dihadapannya.

"Ini teman baruku, namanya Minghao. Minghao, ini teman Junsu- _hyeong_ sekaligus tetangga kami, Junhui. Dia orang China juga loh." Junhui menatap Minghao lekat sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya langsung kepada Minghao.

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Moon Junhui ibnida_ (Halo. Saya Moon Junhui)."

" _Annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Seungkwan eui chingu, Xu Minghao ibnida_ (Halo. Saya teman Seungkwan, Xu Minghao)." Minghao tersenyum lebar, membuat Junhui terpaku sesaat.

" _Little Hao Hao_." gumam Junhui.

"Eh?"

"Mulai sekarang, kamu akan aku panggil _little_ Hao Hao. _My little Hao Hao._ " kata Junhui sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan mungil Minghao dan mengusapnya pelan. Junsu dan Seungkwan memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan bertanya.

'Ada apa ini?' Pikir mereka serempak.

.

THE END

.

Author's Note:

Sesuai apa yang saya tulis kemarin, inilah chibi JunHao ̴ Oh ya, saya milih Junsu sebagai kakak Seungkwan karena Junsu rada mirip Seungkwan. Sama-sama main vocal, sama-sama montok dan sama-sama pelawak XD

Kembali saya minta maaf kalo ada salah kata, salah nama, salah tempat, salah bahasa dan salah lainnya. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_ di cerita VerKwan saya kemaren. Karena saya rada sibuk (coretmalescoret), jadi untuk balesan review akan saya satukan disini saja. Maafkeun, ya? Oh ya, yang gak mau baca boleh di _close_ aja (tapi jangan lupa reviewnya~).

Sampai jumpa di cerita saya selanjutnya...

With love,

Ha Neul

 **Pojok Balasan Review:**

 **TaeTianTae-nim:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Hehehe, maafkeun kalau harus tamat secepat itu. Untuk sequel... tergantung jadwal saya ya? /plak/ Habisnya saya nulis ini sebagai selingan ditengah tugas akhir saya yang menyiksa. Saya juga suka VerKwan kok. Hidup VerKwan!

 **nhy17Boonon:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Emang dia mesum /plak/. Maaf ya kalo kurang suka Vernon yang rada mesum. Habisnya Vernon kalo udah liat Seungkwan itu pasti ujung-ujungnya menyeringai. Seriusan! Coba deh nonton video VerKwan nya Seungseouls-nim. Iya, mereka disini udah pacaran. Selamat ~

 **yuviika:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Makasih ~ Manis kayak saya ya? /plak/

 **Skymoebius:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Hansol mah gitu orangnya. Kekekeke. Sequel? Kita lihat nanti /sok misterius/. Naik rating? Naik ke tempat tidur VerKwan aja ya? /plak/

 **JonginDO:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Tergantung mood. Oh mood, datanglah~ /ala iklan/

 **rrriiieee:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Gak ada, kan saya masih belum cukup umur /plak/

 **Fujoshimulfan:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Kenapa tamat ya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Karena saya bayar mereka cuma seiprit, jadi mereka gak mau lanjut /digeplak/. Sequel? Ntar ya, ngumpulin duit dulu buat bayar mereka lagi, hahahaha.

 **MyNameX:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. VerKwan emang lucu dan menggemaskan. Kekekekeke. Terima kasih untuk semangatnya~ SoonHoon? Kalau ada waktu saya bikin kok. Wah, mamahnya Jun. Kenalin, saya selingkuhannya Jun~ /digeplak Minghao/

 **tutatitu:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Wah, wah, wah. Nyengir kuda? Sodaraan sama Seokmin ya? /plak/ Sequel? Kita lihat saja nanti /sok misterius/

 **Jardinindeyo:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Cute ya? Makasih loh udah bilang saya cute /plak/ Wah, kita sama-sama suka China line~ Penghulunya? Ternyata, mereka udah nikah. Ckckckckck... Ini udah ada JunHao. Semangat~~

 **oxydien:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Hi, my fellow VerKwan shipper. Makasih loh sarannya. Untuk masalah penggunaan italic udah diperbaiki. Pengucapan이 sebenarnya i atau ee. Rata-rata emang menggunakan –ie ya? Sebenarnya sama aja ya dengan –i, karena 'e' nya gak kebaca. Okay, udah diperbaiki juga. Lanjut? Tunggu duit buat bayar mereka ya? Kekekeke. 아주 NICE!

 **joysberry:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Wah, kalo dilanjut, ntar naik rating. Kan saya belum cukup umur~ /sok muda/. Wah, ada sodaranya Seokmin lagi nih /plak/. Jangan sakit hati dong~ Nih, saya lempar Seungkwan kesana /diinjek Vernon/.

 **seira minkyu:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Ciyusan~ Miapah? /alay kambuh/ Jangan muji gitu ah~ Ntar saya terbang lagi /plak/. Mungkin ini akibat dari ngerjain tugas akhir. Biasa, dosen suka nyoret sana sini, komen sana sini. Suruh nyari kata yang bagus, jadi harus muter otak, jungkir balik, koprol, dll /curcol/ /ketauan umurnya/. Ditunggu aja ya? Fighting!


End file.
